pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sahuagin
| source = Pathfinder Bestiary | page = 239 }} The sahuagin (sah HOO ah gihn) are one of the most populous aquatic races to dwell upon Golarion's ocean floors much to the chagrin of the ocean's other races. Appearance Sahuagin appear as some sort of cross between humanoid and fish, while their frame has much in common with humans (it is larger with most sahuagin being at least seven foot tall) having two arms and two legs it also boasts a tail that ends in a fish-like fin to help propel them through the water. The sahuagin's head also is clearly piscean with a mouth that gapes like a fish but is filled with sharp, flesh rending teeth. Habitat & Ecology The sahuagin can be found living in most of Golarion's temperate seas from the Obari Ocean and the Inner Sea to the near endless expanse of the Arcadian Ocean. In the depths of the ocean they build vast cities that rival the air breathers great metropolises, while near the shoreline they create impregnable fortresses from which to launch raid after raid against the land dwellers. It is not just those above the waves who the sahuagin hate, they are in constant conflict with the merfolk, gutaki and even the mighty aboleths. While a threat to any creature they are near the sahuagin are a particular threat in the western isles of The Shackles, especially around the port city of Ollo. Their warlike tendencies have made the sahuagin one of Golarion’s most hated races. Sahuagin are not just limited to Golarion's oceans, they can also be found on the Elemental Plane of Water, though they are not native to the plane but migrated there thousands of years ago at the behest of some now forgotten prophet. They arrived at the optimum moment soon after the death of the final Saline Padishah, Niloufar the Great and the demise of the Marid empire. The sahuagin spent hundreds of years carving a vast empire out for themselves before they too fell to bloody infighting. Now rather than one vast, united empire there are countless smaller "kingdoms" controlled by ruthless warlords, hulking mutant sahuagin or strange religious cults each seeking to recreate their ancient empire with themselves at the head. Sahuagin have a unique genealogy which is prone to random useful mutations, within their society these mutations are seen as a divine blessing and those who posses them frequently rise to the highest level of sahuagin society. By far the most common of these mutations is an additional set of arms. One of the most infamous mutations are the rare and mysterious malenti, these are sahuagin who do not have look like the sea devils but instead look exactly like aquatic elves. Despite their less fearsome appearance within the malenti beat the same bloodthirsty heart as any other sahuagin. In fact the only race the sahuagin seem to get along with is sharks, they have some sort of strange ability to telepathically communicate with the normally fearsome yet dumb animals. References Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Aquatic subtype creatures Category:CR 2 creatures